Tumbling Down
by docrock06
Summary: Running through the forest in the dead of night all Tom Sawyer could think of was how well and truly screwed he was.


**I haven't written anything for LXG in such a long time, so I thought that I would do a little one shot based on a prompt over at the "**_**D2_Prompts**_**" community on livejournal. The prompt that I am using for this is SLIP. It's set post movie but Allan is still around…I don't have the heart to kill the guy!**

**I hope that you like it and please let me know what you think**

**Tumbling Down**

Running through the forest in the dead of night all Tom Sawyer could think of was how well and truly screwed he was. He wasn't running after something, but in fact was running _away _from something. The _League _was in London after a number of people had been mysteriously killed in or near the woods that Tom was in right now. They had found large animal prints in the muddy grounds and some tufts of hair, Mina taking it back and analyzing it only to discover that it _was _in fact a werewolf that they were hunting.

At first Tom had been excited, never having hunted anything like this before. Of course as he ran, his hair plastered to his face with the rain, he wondered why he had been excited about this mission in the first place. His heart pounding in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins, Tom carried on, his two twin colts grasped in each hand.

As he ran he tried to listen for the sound of Allen, Mina and Edward, Skinner still on the _Nautilus _recovering from his burns, although the sound of the rain and thunder cracking in the skies above him hindering him from doing so. Turning his head to look behind him, Tom looked out through a curtain of rain to see that the werewolf, large and black with silver eyes, was quickly gaining on him, its large limbs carrying it faster than he could run himself. Aiming with his left arm as he carried on running, Tom fired his gun, cursing as he missed, or at least he guessed so when the werewolf made no reaction to make him think that he had in fact hit his target.

Turning his head back around, Tom felt his feet go from under him, dropping the colts from his left hand as he fell. Shouting out in shock, Tom tumbled down a muddy hill, his other colt fall from his grip as he rolled down, hitting off large rocks and branches that were in his path. Landing with a thud at the bottom, flat on his face, Tom quickly pushed himself up slightly, glancing up to see were the werewolf had gone, wondering if it too was going to make the same mistake as he did. Hearing the sound of loud, heavy footsteps growing nearer, Tom made to get up and run, his guns nowhere in sight and knowing that he needed to hide somewhere, and fast, but cried out in pain when he leaned on his right arm. Rolling slightly to his left side, Tom held his right arm to himself, guessing that he must have broken it when he fell.

Looking up when he heard an almighty growl, his eyes wide with fear, Tom began to push himself up with his left arm, the werewolf jumping through the air, about to make its way down to where Tom was. Frozen with fear at the realization that his guns were nowhere in sight, Tom halted his motions of attempting to get up again when he saw a swarm of over one hundred bats fly around the werewolf, sending it flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Mina" Tom whispered out under his breath in relief, glad to see another member of the _League _was finally there. Leaning back slightly, Tom hissed in pain as he jarred his arm, dizziness suddenly washing over him as he became sick with the pain that was in his right forearm.

"Lad, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes Tom saw the worried face of Allan before him, and looked down at him arm as he said,

"I fell down the damn hill…I was turned around shooting at the werewolf and didn't turn around until…" shrugging as a way of explanation, Tom lifted his left arm and waved it in front of him, his appearance saying more than words could.

His hair was matted to his face with mud and blood from a cut on his head that he had received when he was falling, smashing off a rock.

"Henry's not going to be happy when he see's the child like this" Edward snarled as he made his way over to Allan and Tom, receiving a glare from Allan as he did.

"The boy didn't do it on purpose" Allan defended, normally he didn't rise to Edwards taunts and cruel remarks, but with Tom sitting there injured he couldn't help but feel even more protective of him now.

Smiling up at Allan, Tom pushed down the nauseous feeling that was rising in his stomach, determined to keep what was in his stomach down until he made it to his room…or at least on board the _Nautilus. _

"Can you stand Tom?" Allan asked, not waiting for an answer as he reached down and looped his arm about Tom's waist, forcing Tom to painfully realize that he may have also cracked a few ribs in his fall. Biting back a cry, Tom nodded his head as he stood, afraid to speak in case his voice some of his pain, his left arm holding his right gently against his chest.

Of course that wasn't going to be the case, for as soon as he was standing up straight, everything in front of him began to sway, and as everything went black, Tom feeling his legs giving way beneath him, the last thing he heard being Allan calling his name.

**I hope that you liked it and please let me know what you think! **


End file.
